When a Leaf ninja falls for a Sranked Criminal
by SuicideIsSalvation
Summary: Ino has been living with the Akatsuki for a while now. Shes free with them, a feeling she has never felt. And whats more, is she in love? suck at summaries...get over it and read! :L Warning rated for later things.Nothing naughty in the first bit;
1. Ino's temper

THIS…is my first one! Be nice…im ganna get weird on ya so just STAY WITH ME PEOPLE!! D well……I LOVE said crack pairing of DeiIno……and there both art lovers:L So don't KILL me for writing…thank you!!! So….here goes the crackyness…love ya all! WARNING! Rated out of paranoia cuz of the Language and other slightly inappropriate things….. . 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

She didn't understand why all this was happening to her. She never hurt anyone…ok, maybe once or twice. She still didn't understand WHY it is that she was kidnapped by them…not that she minded on bit. In fact, she frequently thanked her 'Rescuers' in the red clouded black cloaks. She was just thinking about her parents again. When had she last seen them? Oh, she didn't know. She was moved FAR away from them…and now lived with an organization of S-ranked criminals known as the Akatsuki. She knew about all the things they had done, being a ninja herself. She also knows that they still do those things, but they seemed so kind to her. Being the skilled ninja she is, she was even in on, and helped out in the murder of a few people who dared cross there paths. She felt at times, the boys were the only ones who kept her alive…and she thanked them for that…but there was this one boy who stayed stuck in her mind, day in and day out. He was know for his bombs he crated by hand. He, who's long, beautiful hair and large, deep blue eyes caused her to swoon at the sight of him. He, whose words always ended cutely with the word 'Un'. This man, known as Deidara, was her light in the darkness. He truly had blown a hole in her heart…just for his easy access. Not only was he beautiful, smart, funny, charming and over all godly, his art just appealed the young woman. It always went out in a "Bang", as did life. There views were almost identical…so Identical, in fact, they often had hour long discussions on art. She had her heart, mind and soul fixated on that boy. She moaned in protest as she heard someone knock on the door. She was day dreaming in here!

"What do you want?" She asked harshly, still having images of the blond haired artist swimming in her mind.

"Err….I wanted to see if you were coming down for dinner, Un" Deidara asked sheepishly from the other side of the door. Upon hearing his voice, she sat straight up in her bed, trying as best she could to fix her messy hair that was normally held together by her purple hair band she oh so adored. She scrambled to get to the door.

"Umm…Yes, yes I am…" She said, checking herself once more before swinging the door open on a startled Deidara. He certainly wasn't expecting that. She smiles up at him, causing him to almost melt at the door way. Just as they were starting to talk instead of just standing there in the door way like idiots, Tobi and Hidan ran up behind them.

"TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!" They heard, before Deidara almost fell forward as Tobi leaped onto his back. Ino chuckled as Hidan came up ad put his arm around her waist.

"Hello, Ino-chan….Deidara not doing anything to you, was he?" Hidan asked smugly as Deidara was fighting off Tobi.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME, UN!!" Deidara's screams could be heard from outside of the hideout, were Zetsu and Kisame were having one of there famous "Your weirder then I am!" Arguments. Upon hearing Deidara's voice, all got quiet except the high pitched ring of Tobi shouting back in reply, "TOBI GOOD BOY!" or "NEVER!!" Ino was slowly getting annoyed, and her patients went out when Tobi hit Deidara playfully in the side. Deidara was so angry, he was about to kick the crap out of the mask warring boy until Ino punched Tobi in the face so hard, she sent him flying threw a wall. Tobi looked up startled as his mask cracked in half. Deidara and Hidan's mouths were hanging wide open by this sudden outburst of anger and backed away from the blond girl.

"STOP BEING SO ANOYING, TOBI!" Ino cried, truly mad. Who did he think he was, hitting Deidara like that? Tobi nodded quickly in fear and ran off to his room, trying to put together his mask. Hidan and Deidara didn't move from that spot until she glared at them with her **Are-You-Coming-Or-Not!?** looks. They ran up and walked slowly behind her, not wanting to say a word. She suddenly said,

"Im NOT cooking tonight….." The boys looked at each other shocked. She always cooked for them. Hidan hit Deidara's arm a little and made funny gestures towards Ino. He took it as a "Just ask her to, she'll do it for you!" and sighed.

"Um, Ino-chan, yeah…could you please make dinner? You see…im really hungry, and no one can cook half a good as you, Un…" Deidara said, turning her to face him so he could show her one of his sweet smiles. She blushed a little and simply muttered "It'll be done in forty minutes…." And stalked off.

"I don't know how you do it, but it sure the fuck comes in handy!" Hidan smirked once Ino was out of ear shot. Deidara shrugged.

"Beats me…..but im starved, un!" He said. Just then, Itachi walked up behind them with an annoyed look.

"You baka, she likes you. Even TOBI knew that, and he's just plain stupid.." He said with a bored tone. Deidara and Hidan exchanged looks of surprise as Itachi left. They both shrugged and said "Nah! Not Ino!" and walked in opposite directions.

"See ya at Dinner, un!"

"What ever, UN!" Hidan mocked as he left a pissed Deidara In the middle of an empty hallway cursing at no one in particular.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

PLEASE tell me if you likes it…other wise, I'll feel all sad inside and wont do the other chapters! T-T lol, thank you for allowing me to bore you with my stupid stories, im sure you are ALL very eager to press the "Back" button and get the hell away from me, but you MUST tell me if you liked it…or if you want just type and go "THAT SUCKED…..finish the other chapters!" lol, love you all!


	2. Akatsuki Dinners

ionIm back to ruin your lives! Lol, ya know ya loves meehhhhh! grins ok then…shall we continue? WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO!? I know ya wanna know who's ganna die-…I mean…hehehe….j.k, no death!!!! Any way, lets see what Ino's cooking!!_** PLEASEE**_ R&&R or the people inside me might just tell me to kill…NO IM NOT SAIN…im insane with these awful periods of sanity…..O.o?? Any way, Love ya lotz!

Oh yeah….DICLAMER…I do not…..wait...you say it, Dei-kun! ((Pushes a helpless Deidara))

Dei- Why me, un?!

Hina- Cuz if you don't, I'll be FORCED to turn this into a TobiIno story…there aren't many of those flying around….

Dei- You WOULDENT!

Hina- Now that I think of it, they are so cute together, I might just-

Dei- SHE DOESN'T OWN NARUTO, UN!!!!!!!! ((Frantic))

Hina- Good boy! here (throws cookie at Deidara, who throws it on the floor)  
Dei&Hina-On with the story!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ino sliced and cut, chopping the poor victimized veggies she was about to throw into the hot oil with the meats she just added. She dumped the cut carrots, water chestnuts, and pepper into the pot carelessly, stirring in the noodles and coating it all in her home made chow main sauce ((Just had that for dinner! Yummy!!!)). She turned the heat all the way down and walked to the door of the kitchen, yelling for them to "Get there butts down here!". She heard thumping as she quickly sidestepped a stamped of hungry Akatsuki members. Sighing, she simply requested they save enough for her, who couldn't get passed all the men. She heard grunts, and took it as a "What the hell ever!". When the crowd finally cleared, she took what was left, as always, and sat in her normal spot in between Deidara and Kisame. They ate quietly, except the occasional "Thanks" or "Its very good". When the finally licked the pots clean, she started to do the dishes. Deidara stood up and smiled at her.

"Would you….like my help, un?" He asked, picking up a few plates.

"Y….You don't have to…." Was all she said before she turned and ran into the kitchen, blushing a deep shade of pink. He shrugged his shoulders and took the plates into the kitchen. She looked up to see Deidara smiling over her. She quickly looked back to the dishes at hand, blushing even darker. She dunked her hands into the water, attempting to find the sponge. Deidara, wanting to help to, put his hands under the water, searching as well. At the same time, there hands clasped down on the sponge, Deidara's hand over Ino's. Her face turned scarlet red as she tried to pull away, but much to her surprise, her held her hand, causing her to look over to him. When she turned her head, looking confused as to why he held her hand captive, which caused more confusion when he leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. Deidara pushed her softly against the counter, licking her lip roughly until she parted her lips. Ino though she was in a dream. She slowly began to kiss him back, griping onto his shoulders tightly. He slowly lifted her skirt up, wrapping her leg around his waist as his hand ran up and down her thigh. She moaned as she felt his member harden on her thigh. He slowly started to take off her panties, and moving his hand in between her legs. She let out a short gasp and spread her legs out, allowing him to enter her easier. She wanted to feel him inside of her. Even though he still had his pants on, she could feel how hard his member had gotten. She purred into his ear.

"What's wrong, Dei-kun…? What's stopping yo-" Her sentence was cut short when she felt one of the tongues on his hand lick her region roughly. She moaned in his ear, gasping for breath.

"Don't tease me, Deidara...I need you know…" She whispered lustfully into his ear. He pulled her back to see the smirk on his face.

"No way, Ino-chan, un….I haven't finished playing with you….you know you like it, yeah…." He cooed, licking her rougher and rougher. Her breathing shorted.

"Say you like it, un…" He whispered.

"O...Oh…Deidara-kun…I….I like it…"

"Say you want me, yeah…" Ino was becoming impatient, due to the fact he was still fully clothed, where as she was missing her panties and her shirt was slowly being pulled off.

"Deidara, I want you…now!" She gasped, practically begging for him. She felt his hand move to the zipper of his pants. This was it…..what she had wanted. Her mouth moved to the nape of his neck, nipping and licking lustfully. She heard him moan under his breath and he pulled down his pants. Suddenly the door swung open, reviling Konan. Upon seeing them, threw the glass she was holding at Deidara. She then shouted about them needing to, "Find a fucking bed!" and just "Go at it for hours!!" as she stormed out of the kitchen, leaving Deidara to yell back in protest and Ino to find where the hell he put her panties. Yes, this was to be the last time Ino allowed Deidara even ten feet NEAR the kitchen.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Aww…the poor little Konan………DEIDARA, KEEP YOUR PANTS ON! Lol, no one expected that, now did they? No…..Deidara, you need to stop teasing the poor girl…she was Begging, for god sake….and next time, fuck her in a bed!

Dei- We DIDN'T do that, yeah!  
Hina-Not YET you didn't…..WAIT TILL NEXT CHAPTER!

Dei-DEAR GOOD, NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hina-Smirk Already then…..hun….Dei, tell them to reviw.

Dei-NO..

Hina-Editing story Ino gasped for breath, "Tobi, I need you no-"

Dei-REVIW THE DAMN STORY, UN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hina-Smirk good boy, Deidara. And please do as Dei-kun askes…..we don't want him to suffer, do we? If meh don't have at least three new reviews, im NOT starting on the new chapers… ''''''''''' Or I'll be FORCED to turn this into a TobiIno story….

Dei-YOU PROMMIESSED!!!!!!!!

Hina-When…?

Dei-……..i hate you…

Hina- 3 love you too! And meh REALLLLLYYYY loves meh fans…who WILL write me….wont you…? Yes, I though so…If you have any hints, or anything you would like me to mix into the story, just ask and I'll try meh best….LOVE YOU ALLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
